Gently Now, My Rough Companion
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Daniel's changed now, and he's much more rough with her. But it's okay, at least he's alive. After Vivtor brought Daniel back to life, and he wasn't killed yet again


**I THOUGHT IT WAS STUPID TO BRING DANIEL BACK FROM THE DEAD JUST TO KILL HIM OFF; SO, I MADE IT SO THAT HE DIDN'T DIE, AND WHAT I THOUGHT HIS AND REGINA'S NEW RELATIONSHIP WOULD BE LIKE. **

**READ ON AND ENJOY!**

Gently Now, My Rough Companion-by PS

He was much rougher with her now than he was back then. Rougher and more possessive.

When they lay in bed together Daniel would stroke her hair a bit, staring at her with those wide blue eyes, like he was in a trance, or amazed to find that she was really there. In public it was worse; he was unsure of this strange new land, and clung to her fiercely, trying to protect her even now, even though he was clueless of everything. His glares would increase when they were out, and sometimes he would even bare his teeth like an animal; it amused Regina usually, but at other times it made her nervous.

He detested the hospital the most; where Dr. Whale, or Victor, was. If they even got within one hundred yards of it Daniel would grab her arm, growl, and steer them away quickly, his head turned towards the large building still, his eyes never leaving the front doors.

It was times like these when Regina rejoiced at having him near; he was not the same Daniel she knew, but it was still some form of Daniel; a rougher and less complex version who hated all things in this world except for her. And she adored him for it.

It was problematic though, when she got home from work, tired with having to deal with all of those enemies, and he was standing right behind her, lurking and sniffing. She didn't know what he smelled, probably a great deal of people, but it sent him into a rage.

He would snatch her by the arm or waist and lift her into his arms, like a bride and new groom, and stalk upstairs to their bedroom. She would be flung to the bed, her clothes literally ripped off of her, and spread out for him to look at. It was when he did this when she felt as though the real Daniel was still in there somewhere, those beautiful eyes sparking as he looked down at her bare flesh. He would watch her for a few moments, trying to figure out silently why she was breathing so heavily while simultaneously trying to catch her breath at the same time. Then, he would reach down and bite lightly at the juncture of her shoulder and neck; claiming her as his once more in his new way. She would always be disappointed, she had to re-teach him how to kiss after all that he had gone through, and he sometimes forgot the romantic version of sex. But that was okay, it was always okay.

After nipping at her a few more times he would lick at her skin, laving it up and supposedly washing all of the others' scents away. It would carry on like this until he was satisfied, and she was squirming a little beneath him, clutching his back with her fingernails. Then, he would lean back so that he could look at her, ever silent, and without any preamble he would enter her; making her gasp and moan at the tight feeling.

He would thrust roughly, having almost no concerns about her own pleasure; only taking what he wanted, like another, male, version of herself.

He would reach his end quickly, releasing his essence inside of her and growling out the feeling. She would come undone herself and lay there, spent and panting as a languid state of mind washed over her. Then, when she had mustered up enough strength and self-control, she would snap her fingers and remove Daniel's release from her swollen body. She hated that part, but neither was in a good place to raise a baby at the moment.

She would curl in his arms afterwards, having to position him so that he held her; he virtually never hugged her on his own. She would lay there, whispering things to him that he never answered, pretending that he was already asleep and couldn't hear her. But the truth was, Daniel never went to sleep before her; he didn't have to say it, but he thought that once he fell victim to slumber he would never wake again…

But that was okay.

**THIS WAS JUST MY TAKE ON THEIR RELATIONSHIP, HOPE YOU LIKED IT! THANKS FOR READING, AND PLEASE REVIEW! CHECK OUT MY OTHER ONCE UPON A TIME FICS, ONLY IF YOU LIKE SLASH THOUGH. ANYWAY, THANKS AGAIN!**


End file.
